


Why isn’t it the same?

by ferxani



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferxani/pseuds/ferxani
Summary: Colin and Ryan’s relationship hasn’t been the same for a while, Colin just wants to know why.





	Why isn’t it the same?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kind of a vent, so sorry if it’s kinda edgy. Also, this is my first work on here. And mentions abuse, homophobia, and attempted suicide.

“God, Ryan, what’s the matter with you?!” Colin yelled, turning the tv that Ryan was watching off. “What do you mean?” He stood up.

“You know what I mean! For the past month it has seemed like you don’t care for me anymore!” Ryan grabbed his hand.

“Of course I still care about you.” He said, staring into Colin’s eyes. Colin yanked his hand out of Ryan’s.

“Then why doesn’t it feel the same? Why haven’t you talked to me with the same meaning as before? Why don’t you look me in the eyes with the same love as before?” He looked down, “Do you still even love me?”

Colin felt tears starting to form in his eyes, and started to wipe them away.

“Why would you ever say that? I will always love you!” Ryan yelled, also starting to tear up a bit.

“Then tell me why! Why isn’t it the same!?” 

Ryan stopped for a few seconds, frozen like ice. He didn’t know what to say.

“Well fine, I’ll just leave if you’re not going to say anything.” Colin finally said, and started heading to the door.

“No wait! Please!” Ryan yelled as he grabbed Colin’s arm. “I’ll say why, just please don’t leave!”

Colin stopped and looked at Ryan with a stern look in his eyes.

“I still love you, of course I do. It’s just that...” tears started to fall from his face. “When I was a child, my father would always tell me how wrong it was to be gay, and when I came out to him... he started to beat me. It lasted pretty much everyday for about a year and a half before he decided to kicked me out. I’ve honestly been fine since, but two months ago I started to doubt myself, and flashbacks started to come back...” 

He stopped and fell to his knees, now sobbing. “I shouldn’t even say this but I tried to fucking kill myself last week...”

Those words cut daggers into Colin’s heart. He held onto Ryan tightly, also sobbing.

“Fucking hell Colin, I’m so sorry...” Ryan cried into Colin’s shoulder.

“No, I should be sorry. But why didn’t you say anything? I could have helped you.”

“I wanted to, but I didn’t want to burden you. And I know that sounds dumb but I just couldn’t say a word.” He gasped for air because he was talking so fast, Colin could barely understand him. 

“I love you so much, Colin...”

Colin kissed Ryan’s cheek, “I love you too.”


End file.
